


Night Beneath the Stars

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: A (hopefully) cute, fluffy story of a night where young Noctis and Ignis sneak out of the Citadel. The stars have never seemed so bright before...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Night Beneath the Stars

Noctis crept down the long hallway of the Citadel. Iggy’s room should be…right….here! He knocked on the door, trying to make as little noise as possible in spite of his excitement.

“Hey! Iggy!” He whispered. “Open the door, come on!” The door opened and Noctis was met with a pair of sleepy looking green eyes.

“Noct? What are you doing here?” Noctis tried to grab Ignis by the hand and pull him out of his room.

“Come on, Iggy! There’s something I want to show you!” Noctis could barely keep himself quiet, reaching out toward Ignis again. Ignis sighed. What was it that Noct was up to now? He could barely keep up with the other boy, but he always enjoyed spending time with the young prince.

“And where is it you wish to go? We’ll both get in trouble if we’re caught sneaking around the Citadel unattended.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, still standing in the doorway to his room. Noctis paused a moment, realizing he had never really _seen_ Iggy’s bedroom. His original plan forgotten for the moment, he was starstruck by the stacks of books that he could see behind his friend.

Ignis stepped aside. “Would you like to come in?” He asked quietly. Noctis only nodded, eyes still wide with wonder. Ignis’s room was full of bookshelves, each filled to the brim. A small desk was beneath a window that overlooked the city.

“It’s like you have a library in here, Iggy! Have you actually read all of these books?” Noctis picked up a volume at random. “What’s this for?”

Ignis reached out and took the book back from Noctis’s hands. “It’s for studying, of course. If I’m to be the Royal Advisor someday, I have to learn as much as I can.” He set the book carefully back in its place and turned toward Noct.

“So,” he asked, “what is it you wanted to show me?” Noctis remembered his original idea, the one that he had been so excited he just had to bring Ignis along even though it was late.

“I want to show you my secret base!” Noctis’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Don’t you want to see it?” Ignis looked puzzled.

“A secret base? Where?” Noctis smiled. “I’ll show you, but you have to keep it a secret! Promise?”

“I promise,” Ignis said, somewhat reluctantly. “Now then, shall we go? Quietly now, if we don’t want to be caught.”

“Right!” Noctis led the way out of Ignis’s room, turning left and walking down the hall. He led the other boy to an elevator that took them to the first floor of the Citadel. The pair made their way down the steps leading outside.

The stars were so clear that night as Noctis guided Ignis down a small path leading away from their home.

“Noct, how much further is it? If we’re gone too long, someone will be sure to notice.” Ignis frowned slightly, worried about where their destination might be.

Noctis continued forward, the pathway before them opening up to a small garden.

“Here we are! Cool, right?” he asked, so proud of his hideout. “No one really comes to this garden anymore, so I decided to make it my secret base!”

Ignis looked around. A soft looking grass patch was in the garden’s center, surrounded by a circle of different flowerbeds. It _did_ look inviting…

Without waiting for Ignis’s answer, Noctis flopped down on the grass, looking up toward the sky. Ignis sat beside him. “How did you find this place? It seems a little out of the way, don’t you think?”

Noctis sat up, looking a little sad. “Mom took me here once, to play,” he said quietly. “She liked the flowers that grew here.”

Ignis started to apologize. “Forgive me, I didn’t-“

“No, it’s okay,” Noctis interrupted. “I like this place, because it reminds me of her. Plus, sometimes if you come here at night, the stars are so pretty!” He looked to the sky again.

Ignis smiled. “Thank you for sharing this place with me, Noct.” He looked up as well; the sky seemed to be bigger and more clear now than it had ever been.

“Look, Iggy! A shooting star! Make a wish, okay?” Noctis pointed excitedly and Ignis laughed.

“Alright then. Only as long as _you_ wish for something as well.”

 _I wish every day could be carefree like this, that Noct will always be this happy_.

“What did you wish for?” Noctis couldn’t help asking.

“That’s a secret, or the wish won’t come true.” Ignis seemed happier than Noctis had ever seen him. The other boy was always so quiet and reserved. It was nice to see him enjoying himself.

“Aww, come on! I want to know!” Noctis pouted while Ignis laughed again.

Ignis and Noctis spent the rest of the night in that secret garden, talking and making up stories and laughing together until they had both fallen asleep by the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I couldn't help remembering that Noctis and Ignis apparently got into a lot of trouble when they were children (with Ignis always covering for Noctis, of course) and I got to wondering: if they snuck out of the Citadel one night, where would they go?


End file.
